familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Murfatlar
| subdivision_type1 = County| | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Siminoc | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party=Social Democratic Party | leader_title=Mayor | leader_name=Valentin Saghiu | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 69.25 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 9634 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = |timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.primaria-murfatlar.ro/ | footnotes = }} Murfatlar (former name Basarabi) is a town in Constanța County, Romania. Etymology The name of the town originates from the Turkish word murvet (meaning "generous man"). Murfatlar's History, Murfatlar City Hall, accessed on June 23, 2008 Between 1921 and 1965, and from 1975 to 2007, the locality was known as Basarabi. On June 26, 2007 the lower house of Romania's Parliament, the Chamber of Deputies, approved a proposal to have the name changed back to Murfatlar, România Liberă, Oraşul natal al lui Băsescu nu se mai numeste Basarabi, ci Murfatlar (Băsescu's hometown is no longer called Basarabi, but Murfatlar), June 26, 2007 which was also ratified by the Senate and promulgated by the president of Romania on December 20, 2007. Law No. 370/21.12.2007 regarding the name change of town of Basarabi, Constanţa County, into Murfatlar, Chamber of Deputies, accessed June 23, 2008 Administration Murfatlar is a port on the Danube-Black Sea Canal and has a population of 11,070. A complex of caves was found carved in the hills nearby, see the Basarabi Cave Complex. The village of Siminoc (historical name: Turc-Murfat) is administered by the town of Murfatlar. The name of the village comes from the flower Helichrysum arenarium (siminoc in Romanian), which can be found abundantly in the area. Murfatlar's History, Murfatlar City Hall, accessed on June 23, 2008 The famous Murfatlar Vineyard and Basarabi Cave Complex are located nearby. Demographics At the 2011 census, Murfatlar had 8,657 Romanians (89.86%), 547 Tatars (5.68%), 236 Gypsies (2.45%), 134 Turks (1.39%), 9 Hungarians (0.09%), 3 Aromanians (0.03%), 16 others (0.17%), 32 with undeclared ethnicity (0.33%) . Famous natives Murfatlar is the birth place of the current Romanian president, Traian Băsescu. Image gallery Image:Murtfatlar Danube Channel.jpg|Danube-Black Sea Canal at Murfatlar Image:MurfatlarDanubeChannel2.jpg|Danube-Black Sea Canal at Murfatlar Image:MurtfatlarBridge.jpg|Bridge over the Danube-Black Sea Canal at Murfatlar References Category:Murfatlar Category:Towns in Romania Category:Settlements in Constanța County